


Have Your Way

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud admits to having a fantasy about two guys grabbing him and taking turns having their way with him. Angeal and Genesis take rather well to that idea. After a lot of talking, preparing, and prepping, they act it out. [Written for the FFVII Kink Meme]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the Kink Meme - I literally used the prompt as the summary, because I am uninventive, but it's a good explanation of the situation.
> 
> This is entirely consensual affair!! Like the prompt says, it's a fantasy Cloud has, and they're just acting it out. I wasn't sure whether I was going to post it here or not, but it's got fairly good feedback over on the Kink Meme and people seem to be happy with it being clear that it is just a fantasy/roleplay, so. 
> 
> It's got the warning on it just to be on the safe side.

“Attention-seeking little _slut_.”  
  
Cloud grunted as he was slammed up against the wall, one arm twisted painfully behind his back. It was one of the training rooms, just an empty space with a few padded mats on the floor, but he hadn't had the time to figure out any more than that.  
  
The two men – just two, Cloud was pretty sure, but both of them bigger than him – had been lounging in hallway outside, just by the door. Cloud was going to walk past, just ignore them... but the punch to the stomach had come out of nowhere. It had knocked the wind out of him, thrown him off balance, and then they'd dragged him inside.  
  
Cloud heard the click of a lock behind them, but he couldn't turn his head to see.  
  
“What the fuck?!” he spat.  
  
“It's well past curfew,” one of the men said. It was dark in here without the lights on – even as a Third Class, Cloud could only just make out the vague shapes of his attackers, and the gleam of mako eyes. SOLDIERs. First Classes.  
  
(He could have recognised the two of them in a heartbeat. But the point was to pretend he didn't.)  
  
The one speaking was the larger of the two... taller than Cloud by at least a head, and he may as well have been twice as broad. His shadow loomed like a mountain in the darkness, his voice a low, deep rumble.  
  
“What are you doing wandering around the SOLDIER floor?”  
  
“It's obvious what he's doing out so late,” the other man scoffed. He had a smoother voice, almost like velvet if it hadn't been so derisive. “He's looking to get fucked. Aren't you, whore?”  
  
When Cloud didn't immediately answer, his arm was twisted further, yanking it painfully. Cloud swore under his breath. “I have a boyfriend!”  
  
There was a low rumble of a laugh from the larger man. Velvet was the one who spoke though.  
  
“He must be a good lay if they're trying to keep him around with that pathetic excuse.”  
  
Cloud felt his face flushing. He wasn't the same insecure infantryman who'd first come into that relationship – he knew what they had was so much more than that now – but hearing his old fears flung back at him made his stomach churn.  
  
(That was the exact reason he'd given Angeal and Genesis full permission to use them against him.)  
  
“Besides, wasn't it boy _friends?_ ”  
  
“Ha, figures. Too much of a slut to be satisfied by just one man.” Velvet leaned in, uncomfortably close as he murmured tauntingly by Cloud's ear. “Tell me, do they takes turns using you, or do they just fuck you at the same time?”  
  
“Pretty little whore like him would look good being spit-roasted,” Large agreed.  
  
Cloud made a small choked noise as the man holding him thrust his hips against Cloud's ass, forcing him even harder against the wall. The erection he was sporting was already obvious, and Cloud shuddered.  
  
(With lust.)  
  
“I bet he knows all about servicing SOLDIERs. Why don't we give him a try too?”  
  
Cloud was yanked back by his arm, flush against the hard body of the man behind him. The smaller of the two, Velvet. He groped Cloud's ass with a laugh before tossing him to the floor. And when a SOLDIER First tossed someone, it wasn't done lightly.  
  
All of the air in Cloud's body rushed out in a heavy breath. “Asshole!” he choked out. “I don't--”  
  
A large, calloused hand covered his mouth, thick fingers gripping his jaw hard enough to make Cloud whimper.  
  
“Stop whining,” Velvet said, standing over Cloud now while Large held Cloud from behind, keeping his mouth shut. Velvet placed his foot on Cloud's chest, enough pressure to keep him down easily. “You should be used to this. SOLDIER's favourite fucktoy, isn't that what you are? We're just taking our turn.”

Cloud started to growl a protest behind the hand silencing him, before realising that would achieve nothing. Instead, he waited until Velvet moved down, closer to him, then kicked out.  
  
There was no chance he would've got past a SOLDIER's reflexes. His foot was snatched from the air in a grip that was like iron, bruisingly hard. Velvet only used it as an excuse to get between Cloud's legs.  
  
Even as much as Cloud squirmed and hurled muffled, vague threats and insults at them, it didn't hinder the two men in the slightest. They stripped him down with terrifying efficiency.  
  
(His boyfriends were very well practiced in getting him out of his clothes.)  
  
Cloud's top and trousers and belts were removed, before he was flipped onto his knees. His chest was shoved down into the mats, a hand tangled into his hair to press his head against the floor. It was one of those heavy, bear-like hands – Large, then.  
  
That meant Velvet must have been the one behind him, the one who pulled both of Cloud's arms behind his back. He used one of Cloud's own belts to bind his wrists together, and another to bind his forearms for good measure.  
  
With that done, Large released him, giving Cloud's head a shove as he let go.  
  
Cloud was panting, but they had a grip on his hips now and no amount of squirming would help him get away.  
  
He didn't know who was the one to pull his boxers down, leaving them hanging off one ankle just to add insult to injury.  
  
There was a pair of hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart.  
  
“He's got a nice ass, though,” the low voice rumbled.  
  
“Mm. No wonder he's got everyone queuing up to fuck it.”  
  
There was a touch to Cloud's entrance, and he jerked against the grip on his hip and the belts keeping his arms bound together. “Why don't you go fuck yourselves!” Cloud snarled.  
  
“Mouthy brat.” Cloud heard the movement more than saw it. And he definitely felt it when Velvet took two fistfuls of Cloud's hair and pulled his head back. “I know just how to keep him quiet, though.”  
  
Cloud should have known what was coming. But he still sputtered in surprise when the head of a cock was thrust into his face. He could smell the arousal, the wet, sticky thread of precome that marked his lips. They were so worked up by this already.  
  
(As if Cloud wasn't hard and aching between his legs as well.)  
  
“Hmnph!” Cloud protested, resolutely not opening his mouth.  
  
Until a large, powerful hand smacked his ass, and Cloud gasped instinctively. Then his mouth was full of hot, hard, male arousal.  
  
The hands in his hair, keeping his head down even as Cloud choked and tried to swallow around the man's erection, stroked him in a mockery of a soothing gesture.  
  
“You know how to suck dick. Better get on with it.”  
  
He didn't have a choice.  
  
Cloud wasn't going to make an effort though. He tried to relax enough to breathe in through his nose, because that was the only damn way he was going to get any air with the man using his mouth. But he wasn't going to suck for him, or do anything with his tongue.  
  
Thin tracks of saliva dribbled out from the corners of Cloud's mouth, tears pricking at his eyes.  
  
Large, the man behind him, had procured lube from somewhere. Cloud's stomach twisted. He should have been relieved they weren't going to try and take him dry, but-- this was still happening. They'd come prepared, they'd been planning for this all along, just waiting for an opportunity to grab him and use him until they'd had their fill.  
  
(They'd been talking about this and planning it for months, ever since Cloud had admitted he had a fantasy about it.)  
  
Those large, strong hands were groping at Cloud's ass still, kneading the flesh appreciatively.  
  
Cloud tensed and tried to jerk away when he felt the pressure of a finger starting to push into him. Didn't do any good.  
  
The man altered between fucking Cloud open with his fingers – a second quickly joined the first – and leaning in to-- _fuck_.

Cloud let out a muffled moan as the man's tongue lapped around the ring of his asshole. He spread Cloud's ass open with both hands as he rimmed him. As if Cloud wasn't already starting to turn into a trembling mess of panic and horror.  
  
(A trembling mess of anticipation.)  
  
Velvet snorted. “Don't bother with that. The slut knows how to take cock.”  
  
“An ass this gorgeous is worth appreciating, though.”  
  
A cruel laugh. “I suppose so. Because it's damn well going to be ruined by the time we're through with it.” The statement was punctuated by a vicious thrust of Velvet's hips, making Cloud gag and choke on the cock forcing itself too deep down his throat.  
  
Then he withdrew, leaving Cloud panting and shuddering, gasping for breath, the salty, bitter taste of dick still permeating his senses.  
  
“Just shove it into him already,” Velvet goaded. “Look at that dripping little fuckhole, just begging to be filled up.”  
  
Cloud growled, ready to curse them out. He didn't get the chance.  
  
There was a cock shoving into him, and the only sound Cloud could make was a strangled cry. Fuck. _Fuck!_ He'd been mentally referring to the man as Large – he didn't realise just how fucking appropriate the nickname was.  
  
Oh, Gaia. His cock felt huge, slowing sinking into Cloud's ass, stretching him open inch by torturous inch. Cloud was writhing, twitching in futile, abortive little movements. As if that could possibly get the damn thing out of him.  
  
“Nn-nngg...” Cloud groaned helplessly.  
  
Cloud felt like he was going to break. He was so full, that cock hot and hard and heavy inside him. And – Gaia damn it, damn him, damn the fucking two of them – it felt amazing.  
  
“Told you the whore was into this shit,” Velvet commented. “Look how hard he's got already, just from you penetrating him.”  
  
A hand was snaked between his legs, roughly squeezing at Cloud's erection. He gripped the head of Cloud's cock, thumb smearing the precome beaded there.  
  
“Dirty little slut,” the man said, enunciating every syllable right by Cloud's ear. So close Cloud could feel the hot breath on the back of his throat.  
  
He shuddered, eyes squeezed shut as if he could blink back the hot tears welling up there.  
  
Velvet let go of Cloud's cock, turning his attention back to his partner. “Fuck him like he deserves,” he commanded.  
  
And the man did. A few slow thrusts to get Cloud opened up, but he didn't bother with more than that before started to pound into him.  
  
Cloud cried out helplessly. They treated him harshly, taking him in hard, deep thrusts, those large calloused hands digging into his hips. Cloud was going to have bruises. Probably on the inside too, but for now all he could do was take it, desperately trying to smother the moans and whimpers being fucked out of him.  
  
First Class SOLDIER. Gaia help him. They had strength and stamina on their side, and Cloud couldn't do anything apart from lie there and let them use him. It didn't take long until he was a trembling wreck, cock aching desperately.  
  
The man using him was getting close to the edge as well.  
  
Bright eyes flashed in the darkness. “Make sure you come inside him, I bet he'd love it. He's our bitch now... isn't that right?”  
  
Velvet kicked Cloud's side when he didn't answer, and Cloud let out a pained gasp.  
  
The larger man apparently took the suggestion to heart. A few more rapid slams into Cloud's abused ass and then he stilled, letting out a low, emphatic groan as he came. Inside Cloud, claiming him, marking him, filling him. And _Gaia_ , he must have been filling him up. Cloud could feel that cock twitching inside him, bucking as it spurted out. It seemed to go on forever, more and more cum being shot out into his inner depths.  
  
“Oh, did I forget to mention?” Velvet added with poison cheerfulness, fisting a hand into Cloud's hair just to tug on it. “He comes _a lot_. Good thing we've got such a splendid cumdumpster to take it all.”  
  
Cloud groaned, his face turning bright red and hot with both shame and arousal.

They didn't even give him a chance to recover. As soon as Large was done, pulling out with a sigh, Velvet was lining up behind him to take his turn. He shoved in hard, no warning, and Cloud cried out.  
  
It was easier to take now. He'd been stretched open so wide already... ugh.  
  
“Feels good, doesn't he?” Large rumbled, still sounding breathless.  
  
Velvet groaned. “Hahaha, ohh, yes.” He stayed there, deep inside Cloud, while his hands rubbed over the cheeks of Cloud's ass. “I'm going to _wreck_ this pretty little ass of yours, sweetheart.”  
  
“N-no...”  
  
That only got a laugh, and then a harsh slap to his ass. Cloud cursed and twitched, and the man violating him made a sound of appreciation.  
  
“Mm, he clenches when you do that.”  
  
He spanked Cloud again, and his time he didn't stop until Cloud's entire ass was red and stinging.  
  
Cloud was sobbing. He wasn't– damnit, he needed to hold it together. But his breaths were coming in choked, shaking gasps, his tears leaving burning trails across his face. His whole body was heaving, shuddering in the grip of these fucking bastards, in the constraints of the belts holding his arms tight behind his back.  
  
Velvet moved slowly at first, savouring him, savouring the wet, filthy noises as he fucked Cloud's already-used ass. Each thrust pushed the mess of congealing cum even deeper inside of Cloud..  
  
“Listen to that... loose like the whore he is.” They both chuckled darkly at that.  
  
Then Cloud abruptly found his world shifting, flipped onto his back with dizzying speed. His bound arms were trapped beneath him, Velvet's hands beneath his knees, shoving Cloud's legs up and apart. Cloud could make out the silhouette of the man, staring down at him with mako eyes stained with lust. It was too dark to truly tell, but Cloud was certain he was smirking.  
  
Cloud turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of watching him.  
  
The man thrust into him, and Cloud couldn't help the broken groan that burst from his lips.  
  
He didn't know how much more he could take. The man he'd been referring to as Velvet wasn't quite as big in terms of size – still damn well big enough – but he was vicious. When he found Cloud's prostate, he kept angling to hit it – not out of any desire to increase Cloud's pleasure, but slamming right there hard enough to turn the pleasure to pain, to overwhelm Cloud's already-shattered control.  
  
Cloud's mouth hung open, eyes completely glazed over. He was a mess of tears and drool and sweat, flushed red and trembling. Gaia, he was so fucking turned on. So damn close.  
  
And getting pounded, getting _used_ like that... it was filthy, disgusting, depraved... the hottest thing Cloud had ever done.  
  
(Better than the fantasy by far.)  
  
He didn't even need to be touched. Orgasm dragged him under, searing heat burning through his veins and bursting white-hot behind his eyelids. He was vaguely aware that he was still be fucked, all the way through, but he was too lost drowning in sensation to truly notice. All he knew that he was coming, and it was the most intense, drawn-out release he'd ever had.  
  
Velvet had come too, inside Cloud again. Cloud could feel the hot seed leaking out as the cock was withdrawn from his aching ass. Another laugh, though breathless and satisfied now.  
  
“Mmm, we've made a mess of him.”  
  
“He's a good fuck,” Large agreed.  
  
“Of course... a good little slut like him.” Velvet yanked Cloud's hair back – Cloud didn't even protest this time, just followed the pull limply. “We'll have to do this again sometime.”  
  
Cloud didn't have the capacity to the respond to the threat, so they simply dropped him like trash. One of them kicked him, their foot on Cloud's hip. It rolled him over onto his side, so at least his arms weren't trapped beneath him anymore. They didn't bother undoing the belts though. They just left him there for anyone to find; tied up, naked, an absolute wreck, thick trails of cum leaking from his abused hole.  
  
The door slammed shut behind them.

(There were never any footsteps heading away. They stayed right there outside, listening carefully in case Cloud made any sound of distress.)  
  
Cloud didn't know how long he stayed like that, lying in the dark until the tears had dried on his face.  
  
(It was probably only five minutes at the most.)  
  
Then the door opened again, and the lights flicked on. Genesis and Angeal were standing there, both freshly satisfied but also concerned for their youngest lover. They immediately went to his side, kneeling close but giving him his distance still, since they couldn't know where he was in his headspace.  
  
“Cloud?” Angeal asked. “It's alright, it's us now. Are you feeling okay to be touched?”  
  
Cloud still wasn't capable of speaking. Or moving. Or kind of brain function at all, really. “Nnn.”  
  
It was vaguely an affirmative. They moved slowly, but Cloud seemed to have no protests to the physical contact. Genesis undid the belts around Cloud's arms while Angeal scooped his limp form up.  
  
“Blanket,” Angeal requested. Genesis fetched it, wrapping it around Cloud. The blond was still shivering a little.  
  
“Cloud,” Angeal tried again. He frowned when Cloud only answered in inarticulate groans. “...we overdid it.”  
  
“We stuck to what Cloud asked for, and he didn't safeword...” Genesis tried to reason, but he was worried as well now.  
  
“Nng. 'Ss...” Cloud weakly nudged his head against Angeal's chest. “'S goo'.”  
  
They gave him a baffled look.  
  
“ _Good_. 'Sss... so goo'.”  
  
Genesis concern faded into a low chuckle, then a laugh. “I think he's just all fucked out.”  
  
“Hm. I'll feel a lot better when he's tucked in bed with a Cure and several potions down him.”  
  
“You're going to mother him for days after this, aren't you,” Genesis chided. As if he wasn't equally as concerned over Cloud's well-being and already reaching for the Cure they had on hand. The green glow of the spell washed over Cloud, who only gave a small sigh and nuzzled closer to Angeal again.  
  
“Let's get him home and cleaned up,” Angeal said.  
  
Genesis was happy to oblige with that. They would make sure he was comfortable, fuss over him and pamper him and lavish him with cuddles and kisses. They had water ready, and some sweets to get his blood sugar back up. If Cloud was up for eating. His breathing was starting to even out now, his shakiness subsiding, but he still seemed pretty out of it.  
  
They had almost reached the apartment Genesis and Angeal shared before Genesis broke the soothing, comfortable silence that had fallen.  
  
“That was really fucking hot though. I like his fantasies.”  
  
Angeal gave a low laugh and agreed.


End file.
